Bloodties
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: It's the 125th Hunger Games. Now the stakes are higher as Katniss'two grandaughters enter. They both will deal violence,horror,and heartbreak. Let the Games begin.
1. 125th Hunger Games

**I Don't own the Hunger Games only my characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

**125th Hunger Games**

I didn't want to do this. I wanted to take my siblings and stay was my last year for the reaping. My little brother Caleb was safe for one more year. This was Kayla's first reaping and was my sixth year.

My name is Alexa Everdeen. That's right my grandmother is Katniss Everdeen and my grandfather is Peeta Mellark. They were both winners in the Hunger Games on the seventy fifth Games. I never liked going to the reapings because every year we would watch two innocent children enter the arena and die.

This Hunger Games was different. It was the Quarter Quell. Meaning this year there would be double the tributes. Meaning more slaughter and entertainment. Now four tributes from each District.

"Are you ready Kayla?" I asked her. She nodded. Her blue dress stuck to her skinny figure. She combed her wild brown,almost black, hair. Her hair was so curly that it was almost untameable. I helped her put it into a bun. I curled my black hair. My blue eyes stuck out. I wanted to sry but I needed to stay strong for the sake of my siblings.

"Caleb, are you ready to go?" He nodded is tousled hair moving from side to side. He looked worried and scared. I wanted to leave him with my uncle scine our parents had died for trying to start a rebellion.

I dropped Caleb off at my uncle's house, while Kayla and I headed to the District's square. The kids from the ages between twelve and eighteen arrived and lined themselves up. Some kids had horrified experssions and were on the verge of tears. Others didn't seem to care.

Kayla was off in the section of the twelve year olds. I stood in the section with the eighteen year olds. I stood next to giant dude. He had curly blond hair, blue eyes,tall, and had huge muscles. He was intimidating. His size made me wonder if he was really eighteen and not twenty or older. In town we called him Raze because he always had a knife or a razer with him. He never spoke to anyone. Well he used to speak to me but that was along time ago. Six years to be exact. We were friends untill we were entered into the reapings. After that he got bigger and he stopped talking to me.

To be honest I always liked him more then a friends but scine we split ways I could never say a word. I wanted to say hi. I wondered if he even remembered me.

Mrs. Ranger came on to stage. Her big fluffy red hair bouncing up and down. My grandmother had said that this woman named Effie was better then Ranger because Effie was nicer and more loveable.

"Well. Hello District 12. Happy Hunger Games." Her squeaky voice said through the microphone. Her voice was like glass piercing into my skull. She wore the most ridicules outfit. She wore an orange pants suit and had on orange eyeliner. It made her look like a skinny orange.

"It is finally time for us to choose four tributes. Two young woman and two young men. Of course the ladies first." She walked over to the bowl where the names were. She picked out to slips of paper. She then went to another bowl where the names of the boys were. She picked out two slips of paper. She returned to the microphone.

"Okay. The first young lady to join the Hunger Games is." She said grabbing the first slip of paper. I was nervous. I just hoped it wasn't Kayla's name or mine.

"Alexa Everdeen." I felt my heart stop. This couldn't be possible. Kayla looked over to me with tears in her eyes. Raze looked down at me and I could see sadness in his eyes. I walked through the parted crowd and made my way on to the stage. My heart was racing.

"Well hello my dear Alexa." Ranger said patting my back.

"Now for the first young man." She picked up the slip of paper with the name of the first male tribute.

"Nick Thorns." This was truely the worst day. That was Raze's real name. This couldn't be happening. I watched as the blond giant made his way to the stage. He looked nervous. I sent him a sympthy look that he easily returned.

"Now our next male tribute. Daniel Atera." A young boy of thirteen made his way to the stage. He looked sort of happy to be picked. That was weird. I'm guessing he is one of those I can't wait to kill you in the arena type. The sandy brown hair boy stepped on to the stage and glared at Nick and I.

"Now for the last tribute to be named." She picked up the last paper. She opened it and read it.

"Kayla Everdeen." My heart stopped and my world crashed. My sister was just chosen for the Hunger Games. We were dead.


	2. Arena

**Chapter 2:**

**Arena**

**Okay I have come up with the arena design thanks to my friends Liliana and Claire. We have created a pentagon. It will be like the clock type arena in Catching Fire. This will a forest area, a beach, a jungle, a cornfield, a mountain area, and a medow. Each section will have it's own disastor and creatures, which my friend Claire created. I'm going to skip some time and just go to the arena after some stuff that needs to be added.**

I wanted to shout or do something, but I was paralyzed. I didn't want my little sister to be in the Games. I watched in horror as Kayla made her way to the stage. She had tears in her eyes. She came over next to me. I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her.

"Let us give a round of applause to our tributes. And remember 'May the odds be in your favor'." Ranger said. her chirpy voice was horrible to listen to.

Peacekeepers took us all inside the Justice Building. I didn't want any of this for the both of us. They were about to separate us when I stopped them. "No she is my sister. We'll have the same visitors." The Peacekeepers put us in the same room.

I hoped that they didn't bring Caleb here. I didn't want him to worry any more. That fact that his two older sisters were headed off to die was enough for him. When the time came I would let Kayla killl me. She wasn't going to die with all those other tributes. If one tribute had to win I would make sure Kayla won. I will protect her even if it killed me before she got to win.

The door open to reveal my grandmother Katniss coming in. I raced towards her before Kayla could and wrapped my arms around my grandmother's small figure. My eyes started to tear. I sobbed on er shoulder as she patted my back.

"Grandma I don't want to do this. I never wanted this. Kayla doesn't deserve to be here." I said sobbing. Kayla wraps her arms around my waist, sobbing as well.

"Stop crying Alexa. You need to be strong. These Games will test you beyond belief. Your grandfather and I barely survived. That is why you two will have to stick together." Grandma said. She let go. I could see her eyes watering. She wanted to cry but she didn't. She used her wrinkly hand to wipe away the tears that escaped.

"Alexa, listen to me. You are stronger then I ever was. I know you have it in you to survive this. I also know that when the time comes you will have to kill your friend. I also know you will sacrifce your self in the end." Grandma said, new tears escaping.

"Both of you stay safe, okay?" My grandma said. Those were her last words before the Peacekeepers came to take her away. This year the Capitol decided to not give us mentors Every tribute was on there own.

Luckly my grandmother had taught me to survive situations she had to go through. She taught me how to hunt and not get caught. She showed me how to use a bow,a knife, and even a crossbow. I had taught Kayla how to use a knife. She was a natural at it. She was an expert on throwing them. While I was an expert using the bow. It was so easy for me while the knife for some reason was hard to use. I hated close combat and felt safer attacking at long distance.

Ranger came into the room and with a whole bunch of Peacekeepers and they escorted us and the other two tributes to the train. I walked into the shiny silver train with Kayla right behind me. I walked into one of the cars. It was full of foreign food. I looked at all of the delicious treats that I've never seen before. Back in District 12 we did't have food like this.

Hell we would be lucky to have a loaf of bread. Back home the three of us would eat what I hunted and never sold. Meaning maybe a small squirrel or if I'm lucky a wild turkey. Kayla raced towards the food like the other two and grabbed whatever they could. Ranger left us alone for us to get to know each other and so we could indulge in peace.

Daniel was indulging himself with so mush food, that I knew he would get sick. To be honest Daniel didn't seem like much of threat. He was always picked on back home. He couldn't fight back. He was always weak. In the Games he would be the first to die. I just hoped that Kayla and I would at least survive the fight at the Cornucopia.

I have always watched the reruns of the Games to learn as mush as I can. I always knew deep inside that I would be chosen and look now here I am. The fight at the Cornucopia were always the most bloody. There everyone faught to get a bag and a weapon. If you didn't get a bag or a weapon, you would be screwed big time.

In the days that followed we had arrived at the Capital. We were forced to train with the other tributes. We had stations in which we learned how to survive. We learned how to use other weapons,start fires, and learned what to eat and drink and what not to eat and drink.

I had learned how to use a spear and a trident. It was a very unusual weapon to have. But I learned from watching in the past,is if there was something unusual it will be helpful in the arena. I had actually gotten good at using the trident and learned how to use two kamas.

Some girl from District 4 was better then me when it came to using the trident. Her name was Liliana andd she had long black hair that matched her olive toned skin. She was nice and I knew in the Games she would be a good ally. Even if it ment killing her in the end. The male tribute,Rain as he liked to be called, was a brute. He had shaggy blond hair. He was almost as big as Raze. The only thing different was Rain liked to start fights with any tribute that dared cross his path.

The two tributes from District 1 were even worse. Axel and Claire. Axel had short brown hair with green eyes. He was lean but was still a threat. He was an expert with swords. Claire had blond hair that went up to her shoulders and had blue eyes. She was better then Kayla at throwing knives.

A tribute from District 2 was the only other nice person there at of all the tributes. He was good with a morning star. He had jet black hair like me. His was short and spiked. He had brown eyes that looked dull but his personality was not dull at all. I could use him as a ally but I don't think I'd be able to beat him.

There was a red headed girl named Jessica and she looked weak but wasn't. She was only thirteen. Kayla and her were the youngest tributes. Everyone with the exception of Daniel were eighteen. She looked innocent but she knew how to defend herself. She knew how to use throwing stars and that surprised the other tributes meaning she was going to be a target.

The male tribute from District 8 was another good person. He had saggy brown hair with matching brown eyes. The other tributes thought of him as an easy target because he didn't look that strong or he wasn't that tall. But he surprised us by using a labrys and showing skills. This year the Games were full of skilled tributes.

Then there were the District 10 tributes who were complete snobs and they made me believe that they disserved to be with the careers. Star was better then me with the kamas. She was going to be a big threat for me. Her snooty partner was just as bad. Ren chose a simple weapon. The blow gun. The darts weren't posionous but if you knew how to shoot and you knew the human body, they could be a very dangerous weapon.

The next tribute I had to worry about was Cain, from District 11. He chose a sythe. That was a very dangerous weapon in his hands. He was tall and lean with black hair. He was also acrobatic making him more dangerous. Daniel was the weakest and couldn't use a weapon, but I knew better. He was probably doing the 'I'm just a weak scared tribute that doesn't know how to fight' act. Even if he was from my district I would kill him if he made a move.

The one person I didn't want to kill was Raze. He was of course good with the knives but he was better with a sword. I didn't want to kill him. we used to be best friends untill we both turned twelve. He was always nice to me. Killing him was going to be hard but if it came down to my sister or Raze, I would choose my sister.

It was the night before the Games. Kayla had fallen asleep. We had a plan to stick together untill the end. I was on top of the roof top. I was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and black pants. I watched as the Capital came to life. I hated them. How could they just watch twenty four, well in our case forty eight, kids go into an arena and watch them kill each other? They were sick people. I wished all of them would just die.

"Why are you up here all alone?" A deep voice said. I jumped and turned to see Raze walking up to me. He sat down next to me and watched the city.

"What, are you talking to me again?" I asked bitterly. I guess he never knew how much he hurt me six years ago. I felt instantly bad because I saw pain in his eyes. I'm guessing us not being friends anymore hurt him. Well why should he feel bad? It was his fault.

"Sorry." I whispered. I looked back on to the bright city full of life.

"It's okay. I disserved it. I know your mad that I just suddenly stopped talking to you for no goood reason, but I had a reason." He said still looking at the city.

"What was that holy reason?" I asked mocking him. He gave a small laugh. His smile and laugh made me smile. I still had feelings for him but I couldn't let that get in the way. I had to focus on the Games and protect my sister.

"The reason was because I... Well I lo..." He couldn't continue. He looked extremely nervous. I've never seen him like this. Even when we were friends.

"What? You can tell me I won't be mad." I encourged him. Why was I doing this? I was only setting myself up.

"I was in love with you and I couldn't bare the thought of you being chosen and then watch you die." He said softly turning to look me in the eye. This couldn't be happening. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't he have said it back home, where I wouldn't have to kill him and actually have a normal life?

Before I could respond he drew closer and his lips met mine. His lips were soft against ours. I couldn't help but kiss back. His hands rested on my hip and the other on my face. My heart was racing. I knew this wasn't going to be like my grandma and grandpa where they played the the star crossed lovers. In the arena we would face off and kill each other. He backed away and left. I was still stuned about the kiss. This wasn't happening.

**Day of the Games**

It was finally the day where we were sent to our deaths. "Remember what I told you?" I asked Kayla. She nodded. She knew the plan. Once we were there we would run get some weapons and a bag to survive. We had to get away from all the others including Raze.

We were finally separated and led to a lonely white room. There was a tube that would take me up to the arena. I stepped in felt the tube start to rise. I was headed to the platform where the other forty seven tributes stood waiting for the Games to start.

I looked out to see that we were in the middle of a medow. It was pretty big and trees surrounded the medow. A forest arena. Good, I was in my element. I looked for Kayla. She was on my far right. She was a fast runner and she could easly reach me. I looked out into the medow and saw a pile of weapons and bags mixed up. What caught my attention was the the two quivers and the bow in the middle of them. There were two bags next to one of the quivers full of arrows. One of the bags had dozens of knives in a pouch on top of it.

That would be perfect for Kayla. I had to make sure I reached there first. All the tributes were on edge now.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone. On this 125th Hunger Games we have a new rule. A rule that could benefit alot of you." A voice said ringing through the medow. I some how wasn't going to like whatever rule they were going to make.

"This year instead of one winner there will be four victors." Four victors? That ment Kayla and I could both survive. No. Not just us. Maybe Raze could come with us. The three of us with another tribute as victors.

The other tributes were now more on edge. Everyone was ready to step off their plate but knew better and stayed. If they tried to step off early they would get blown to bits.

"Let the Games begin." The voice started the countdown from sixty. I tuned it out a little bit and focused on what was infront of me. It felt like an eternity for the countdown to reach five. Only five more seconds and I could reach the weapons and bags that would hopefully keep us alive.

The voice finally reached one. In that one second everyone was ready to take off.

"GO!" The voice shouted and we were off. Fourty eight tributes were off to fight for their lives. I raced towards the quivers and bow. I pushed myself harder then I ever have before. I was running so much faster, faster then Kayla. I finally reached the quivers and the bow. I strapped on one of the quivers full of arrows and got an arrow ready on the bow.

As Kayla raced towards me some boy tried to get to her with a knife he had gotten. I aimed and shot the arrow. The arrow went through his neck. The boy fell to the ground, limp. His blood staining the grass. I got another arrow ready. He tried to trip her but I shot him. The arrow only hit his arm.

Kayla finally reached me and grabbed the bag with the knives and strapped the other quiver around her back. I put the bow and arrow back into my quiver and grabbed the other bag. I turned around to see another dead tribute. I saw Axel swing his sword. It made contact with Daniel's back. Blood squirting out. His body falling to the ground. Three tributes dead.

I saw Raze grab a sword and backpack. He gave me a small look before racing into the forest.

"Alexa come on. Let's go. Look out!" Kayla screamed. I turned to see some tribute running towards me with his spear ready to impale my body. Before I could get my bow and an arrow, a knife went flying passed me and made contact with his head. I saw Kayla with an outstretched hand. She had thrown the knife. She had just made her first kill. Just like me.

I grabbed Kayla's hand and ran into the forest. She had trouble keeping up but she managed. We ran futher in hoping to evade any tribute that would cross our path. We were on our own and fighting for our lives.

**I know I have some spelling and grammer errors but please forgive me for that. Also I know I didn't add the interviews, but I couldn't write it. It was kind of hard. So sorry. I want to thank my two friends Claire and Liliana for helping. Review.**


	3. Struggle

**Chapter 3:**

**Struggle**

**Okay so my friend Claire has helped me create a new creature that you might laugh at or think is crazy but I found it cool and important to the story. It's called a Scrider. It's a half spider half scorpion. It was made by the Capital. We also have a Centoth. It's half centapied and half moth. I know you guys think it's crazy but you will love it because it adds drama and danger to the Games.**

We ran as fast and far as possible. I could still hear the sounds of fighting coming from the Cornucopia. I was glad that we had a chance to grab our weapons and escape. Glad that Raze had escaped.

I could hear Kayla panting behind me. We would have to rest soon for her. She wasn't used to running like this. I spotted a cluster of trees that we could easily hide behind.

Once we reached the trees I scanned the area. Kayla collapsed against one of the trees. She was breathing hard. She needed water. I needed water.

"Listen. I'm going to find water. You stay here and defend yourself, okay?" I said. Kayla nodded and tried to calm her breathing. I left the safety of the trees and headed, what my guess was, west. As I went further, I heard the crashing of waves. I found a small river. More like a stream. I grabbed the bottles that I found in both bags. I filled them up and purified the water. As I went back and reached the tree line once more, I heard twigs snap. I readied an arrow and aimed.

It was a giant black beast. It was a giant spider with scorpion pincers and stingers. It was the size of a horse. It was a Scrider. The Capital long ago got bored during the 120th Games and created these creatures to add suspence and kill tributes off even quicker. They bred spiders and scorpions, creating this. Of course they added some genetic code that made them the size of a horse.

The large mutation went over to the river's edge. It's eight black eyes scanning the area. I saw red on it's back. It was a black widow Scrider. The most venomous Scrider. I slowly retreaded so it wouldn't notice me, but one it's black eyes caught me. It gave a loud screech. Two small grey ones come out. They were jumping Scriders.

I ran back to the trees that we claimed as shelter. I ran as fast as I cold while the little monsters chased me. I reached the trees where I left Kayla.

"Run!" I yelled but the sound of seven cannon blast made my scream sound like nothing but empty air. Kayla finally turns around. She sees me and the ugly monsters chasing me. She grabs the bags in one hand and a knife in the other. I wave my arms franticlly, telling her to run. Thankfully she got the hint and ran.

The little fuckers were fast. They jumped from tree to tree. They were getting closer. To my right I saw another tribute. The brown haired girl aimed the spear at me. She let the spear go. I managed to duck and see the spear sail past me. I spear went into one of the Scrider's abdomen. The nasty green blood rained around me. I saw the small plants around me, start to simmer. The blood was acidic.

A drop that landed on the jacket started to simmer,but didn't burn through. The jacket was resistant. The tribute grabbed her knife but wasn't fast enough to evade the second Scrider. It jumped on her. It's huge fangs sunk into her chest. It's poison barbed tail impaling into her eye socket. She screamed and then layed still. The cannon fired. Eight tributes dead.

The Scrider started to feed on the dead girl's flesh. Ripping the flesh with it's powerful jaws, greedly eating. I aimed my arrow at it's head. The only place it had no armor. I let the arrow go. The arrow pierced it's skull. It gave one final screech and then fell to the ground.

I rushed towards Kayla, grabbed her hand and started running towards a new hideout. Our only option was to climb the trees.

"Come on." I said leading her to a large tree. We started our climb. It was difficult because there weren't many places to hold on to.

The sky darken quickly. I'm guessing the Gamemakers wanted to see how we delt in the night. I grabbed my bitter loaf of bread and ripped it in half. It would be the only meal for tonight.

"Do you think we'll win?" Kayla asked. Her voice barely louder then a whisper. I didn't know what to say because there were now fourty tributes to worry about. I wanted to count out Raze. I wanted him to join us if there would be four victors. I wanted him on my side. Especially after he kissed me last night. I wanted him to help me kepp my sister alive. But right now he could be dead. I only saw four tributes die. I wondered who were the others.

I did what I had to do and lie. "Yes we will win the Games and then we'll go back home. Caleb will be there waiting for us. So will grandma Katniss and grandpa Peeta. We'll be a big happy family." I didn't know what else to say. I had to keep her hopes up.

"Now, go to sleep. I'll take first watch. We'll move tomorrow morining to hunt and find a new hideout." She nodded and gave me a big hug. She got her sleeping bag and tied herself to the tree. I'm glad grandma had defied the rules and trained us how to tie knots. I had my arrow ready incase the Gamemakers decide to send any new creatures or tributes our way.

It was a long night. My stomach kept growling. Asking for more food that we didn't have. I wanted to hunt now but I couldn't leave my sister alone. She needed me. My hunger was adding to how tired I was. I quickly fell asleep. Completely forgeting the fact that if I moved I would fall to the ground and possible die.

**Raze POV**

I shouldn't have let her go alone. If there were to be four victors, I should have stayed with her and Kayla. The three of us and some other tribute (hopefully no career) would win and be left alone for the rest of our lives. I wandered the lonely beach. It was cold. After I had escaped into the forest, I headed west and ended up on this beach. I had encoutered some other tribute. I think his name was Eric from District 2.

He had tried to sneak up behind me, but he had a heavy morning star that made noise. He used to spiked ball to try and hit me but I quickly used my sword to break the chain that kept the spiked ball attached to the the wooden holder. He looked scared now. He didn't have another weapon.

I didn't want to but what other choice do you I have. It's either me or him. He tried to run but didn't get far when he triped on a root. I swung my blade making contact with his back.

I felt horrible for killing him but I didn't have a choice. I walked around the beach watching the treeline that surrounded the beach. It wasn't large. Most of the beach was covered in water. I didn't want to go into the water with the fear that something might be lurking in the clear water. Especially at night. I passed Scriders on my way here. I managed to go unnoticed.

I wondered where Alexa was right now. A bright screen came to life in the sky. It showed the Capital sign and they started to show the pictures of the eight tributes who had died. I couldn't watch it anymore. These Games were cruel. The Capital was cruel. Forcing us to fight to the death just so they could be entertained. Damn them all to hell. Those snug bastards didn't care about anyone, in any district.

I stared out into the open blue water. What was I supposed to to do now? Should I find Alexa and Kayla? I wanted to find them. If four tributes could win, then I was determined to find them and protect them so we could win. As I kept staring out I heard screams and running.

I lifted my sword and readied myself. I would kill anyone that got in my way. I saw two shadows run towards me with a bright red orange light coming up behind them. I finally identified the two shadows. It was Alexa and Kayla and they were running from a giant fire ball.

**Alex's POV**

I felt heat coming from infront of me. As slowly opened my eyes I saw a dull bright red light. I rubbed the sleepiness away from my eyes. I finally notcied the bright red light was a fire. Fire from the tree across from us. I quickly woke Kayla up.

"Kayla, wake up now!" I yelled trying to wake up my sister so we wouldn't burn to death. I'm guessing the Gamemakers really wanted to kill everyone they could with their cruel tricks.

She woke up startled. "Come on." I said helping her untie the knots and started climbing down the tree. As we reached the ground the fire started to spread. Fast. I grabbed Kayla's arm started to run. The fire strated to movie as we ran. It started to follow us. I noticed that the fire hadn't spread to any other trees only the ones that we passed when we ran past them.

The fire was specifically designed to follow us and not spread to destroy their precious arena. I made Kayla run even faster. The fire started to catch up quicker the faster we ran. I heard the crashing of waves. That ment water. The trees started to thin as we got closer to the sounds of crashing waves.

We finally reached the tree line. It was a beach. A very small one with most of it being water. I also saw some big guy standing there with a sword raised. I was about to pull out my bow and arrow, but stopped myself when I saw that the guy was Raze. I was instantly happy, but sstayed focused as the fire staarted to get faster. Out feet touched sand but the fire was still following.

Raze dropped his sword and raced towards us and lead us to the water. We took a quick breath and dived into the water. My arms went around Kayla before we dived. She wasn't the best swimmer. The fire passed over the water, showing light underwater. The light dissappeared. We resurfaced and swam back the short way.

"Are you two okay?" Raze said grabbing on to my arms and looking to see if I was hurt.

"I'm fine. What about you Kayla?" I said shivering. She just nodded and continued to shiver like me. I'm guessing the jackets won't help if we're already wet. I huddled closer to Kayla. We needed to keep each other warm without a fire. I felt big arms wrap around me. I let myself lay back.

The three of us layed down on the soft sand with our arms around each other. Huddled together to stay warm. I felt sleep take over me as we rested.

I finally woke up. It was very late morning because the sun was up and it was very bright. Kayla was still asleep. I slowly took my arms away from her head. I saw Raze near the water's edge where the small waves didn't reached. I also saw that he had a fire going.

"What do you have there?" I asked curiously. It looked like he was skining something.

"Good morning. This is a small bird I caught." He said putting it on a stick and cooking it in the fire.

"I didn't know you could hunt." I said.

"What don't you remember us hunting together as kids?" He said with a chuckle. I searched my memories to see if I did hunt with him before. I finally remembered that we hunted three times a day. I remebered the first day we went hunting together. We were so loud that we scared away alot of game that day. But we had had a very fun day.

I chuckled at the memory. He obviously knew what I was thinking and laughed with me. I decided to let Kayla sleep for a while before we started to move. We ate what little we could so we could save some for Kayla and for later.

"So are we going to stick together or are we going to separate?" Raze asked. I knew that he wanted to stay with us. He knew the answer already but wanted me to say it. I knew I could trust him and I didn't have to worry about killing him later. He could also help me protect Kayla.

"I think we should stay together. They obviously have this arena filled with dangerous creatures and traps." I said.

Kayla started to wake up and she was fussy as usual. After she ate we walked into the forest. We saw some of the scorched trees. Darkened and had a putrid smell. The heavy sent of smoke was so disgusting it made me want to start throwing up my breakfest.

We waled over to the side were the smell was not so revolting. On this side the fire had not touched anything. We walked a couple of more miles. Kayla was getting tired. We reached the end of the forest and encoutered another area of the arena. A mountain area.

This arena was different. It had a forest, beach and now a mountain.

"Are we going to climb this thing?" Kayla asked. I knew she didn't want to because she wasn't a good climber. Raze and I looked to see if we could go around it but the only way to go around would be to go back into the forest and then go through the beach area.

"There isn't any other way around. We're going to have to climb. Let's go." Raze said taking the lead. We started to climb the rocky surface. We reached a small little cliff type area and we heard screaming. It was the red head Jessica and her partner from District 7. They were fighting off a group of red birds. They were bigger then average bird. They had long blood stained beaks. Long talons. Their eyes matched their feathers. The crimson eyes looking at their prey. The three birds surrounded their prey.

Jessica grabbed one of her throwing stars and threw it at one the birds. The shuriken went fast and hit the birds head. The bird dropped dead to the ground. Her partner wasn't lucky his spear missed his target. The two birds used their beaks to rip out his eyes. The cannon sounded. He was dead.

The two birds head towards us now. I got my bow and readied my arrow. I let the arrow go. The arrow impaled the bird in it's eye. The bird fell in mid flight. The other bird was going at full speed.

I saw Jessica throw three shurikens. Two hit the bird but the third went by so fast I had no time to react. The third shuriken buried it's self into Kayla's heart.

My little sister fell to the ground dieing. Jessica prepared to throw another shuriken but I was faster. I had the arrow already in the bow. I fired. The arrow went into her head easily. The cannon fired, signaling her death.

Raze had Kayla in his arms and removed the shuriken. Kayla was losing so much blood. She was panting. She barely had any breath left.

"No." I sobbed over and over again. I was supposed to protect her. She couldn't die. She was supposed to be under my protection and I let her down. I cried as she slowly died in my arms. She closed her eyes as her breathing stopped. The cannon fired. I cried harder. My only sister was dead. First my parents and now my sister. Raze wrapped his arms around me and comforted me as I cried on his shoulder. My life was in ruins.

I closed her eyes and started to climb up the mountain. I looked back and saw the ship pick up the three dead bodies. Three new dead tributes. In total eleven tributes dead in two days. Now thirty-seven tributes remained.

**So what did you think of this new exciting chapter. The chapters will only get better and longer from here. The next chapter they will meet alllies who will help them and tributes who want them gone. Hope you liked this chapter. Review.**


End file.
